A love of Duty
by QueenAkasha20
Summary: Kagome is the second daughter of the Vampire King and is only a child when her hand is given to Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the Lycan Alpha Inu Taisho. A war has destroyed these two families for centuries and now the peace now lies on the marriage of Sessomaru and Kagome. As Kagome grows old enough to understand, will she choose her chance at love over her duty to her people?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, just the storyline.

The deal had been struck long before I grew to maturity to understand. A man came into my father's chambers with his sons, garbed in royal colors of blue, gold, and white. The strange man had long white hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and golden eyes. My father's court gasped and began to whisper. I looked to my mother to find some understanding and all I received was her usual cold mask. My father stood up to speak. As the court bowed, I saw that this strange man did not.

"Lycan, you have come so boldly into my court."

"I have a duty I must fulfill, Vampyre. This war between Lycans and Vampyres has been the reason for the declining populations of both your clan and my pack for centuries. A war, which started long before my reign and will not continue in the reign of my son's."

"What are you proposing, Lycan?"

"Please, address me with my proper title, Vampire King."

The Lycan turned to my father's court.

"I am the Lycan Alpha, Inu Taisho. This is my beta, my eldest son, and next in line for Alpha, Sesshomaru. I propose a truce. My eldest son will marry one of your daughters."

Gasps erupted around the court immediately and someone was bold enough to yell "abomination!" from the crowd.

"Silence."

My father spoke with such power that no one dared to make a sound.

"I do not see how that will be possible. My eldest, Kikyo, has already found her mate."

My sister, Kikyo, was a few years older than I and her pretty face masked the ugliness inside her. Kikyo smiled at me from beside my mother, but I knew it was of false love. While my mother spoiled Kikyo, my father spoiled me. I knew my mother loved me, but not as much as she did Kikyo. For as long as I could remember, Kikyo and I were always competitive. Everyone knew of Kikyo's sneaky ways, but my mother believed her to be an angel.

"Surely, you have another."

Inu Tashio stared at me with a smile.

"Come here, my little Kagome."

I slowly walked to my father, never taking my eyes from Inu Taisho.

"Kagome is my youngest and next in line if anything should happen to Kikyo and her mate."

"Sesshomaru, come."

I watched as this very handsome boy stepped into my line of vision. He towered me by about six inches. He had the most beautiful snowy white hair, like his father, that stopped at the middle of his back and golden eyes that lit up like a flame. I looked up at his face to see him frowning. Had I made him angry?

"Hello, I am Kagome."

"Sesshomaru. I will be your betrothed."

"Mother says I must grow and be taught to be a lady before I can marry."

Sesshomaru stay silent.

"Are you really a Lycan?"

My father laughed and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have a gift for you."

"For me?"

I watched Sesshomaru turn to his father and get a glass case. I looked to my father who smiled, my mother looked on with boredom, and Kikyo looked as if she was about to explode with jealousy. Sesshomaru gave me a blue rose encased in a crystal case.

"It is one of the rarest flowers that grows in our kingdom."

Kikyo tried to take it from me.

"How do we know its not poisoned father?"

"You're just jealous Kikyo!"

"All he has given you is a simple rose. A real mate would shower you in the finest jewels and silks."

"Well, where is your jewels and silks?! I do not care if it a rose! It is the most beautiful gift I have received. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

I curtseyed to Sesshomaru, who bowed to me.

"Now, I see that there is certainly something there."

I smiled at my father.

"She is definitely a beauty."

I blushed. I think I look like my father. I had his piercing silver eyes and blue black hair.

"Thank you, Inu Taisho."

"We will discuss the terms in my terms in my study."

Inu Taisho followed my father and my mother to his study. I was on my way to my room when a hand on my arm stopped me.

"My father told me it was always a gentlemen's duty to escort a lady to their quarters."

"Umm… ok."

Sesshomaru and I walked close to each other as we walked towards my bedroom. Neither one of us spoke, but I wanted him to say something.

"This is my room, goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Sesshomaru bent forward to kiss my hand and I blushed and watched him walk away.

The next morning, I knew Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, and his brother had left. My father came into my room to explain my duty as a leader of the clan. I didn't really understand it all. My mother came into my room as my father left and told me I must begin my lessons to become a lady now that it was agreed that when I was older, I would marry Inu Taisho's son, Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, except the storyline. I added a few links to show the dresses of the chapter.

Enjoy :D

"Once again, Kagome."

"Mother, the coronation is tomorrow night! I know all of this. I am prepared so please, can we stop the lesson."

"I want you to be more than prepared Kagome."

I sighed loudly. I was tired of all this practicing. All this was for my coronation tomorrow night. A coronation is like a coming out ball for royals, However, my coronation is special. I will be the first Vampyre to marry a Lycan and I will be meeting my husband for the first time since we first met when I was a child.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

"Mother, I know what my duty is."

"Kagome, don't think of it as a duty."

"That is exactly what it is! Did anybody ever ask me what I wanted ? If I wanted to find my own mate?"

"Kagome, your wants cannot come before the safety of your people."

"They are not my people. They are yours and father's people. Kikyo is next in line, not I."

"That is enough Kagome. You will do what is needed for the Kingdom!"

I wanted to cry. My life was decided before I able to defend myself.

"I will hate you and father forever for making me do this!"

With that, I left my mother in the tea room and rushed to my room. In a few weeks, I would be married off to a Lycan I hardly knew. What if he was mean? What if he didn't like me? Would I be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my days? My father interrupted my thoughts as he came into my room.

"Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

My father sat on my bed next to me and started to play with my hair. I pulled away from him.

"Are you angry with me also, my little Kagome?"

I stayed silent. Of course, I was mad at him. I was only a little girl when he promised Inu Taisho I would marry Sesshomaru.

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Its for the good of our people, Kagome."

"So, you are willing to give up my happiness for the "good" of your people? Why can't find my own mate, like Kikyo?"

"I love you, Kagome. Kikyo found her mate at a young age and you seem to like Sesshomaru."

"When I was too young to understand what you were planning! I have no idea how I feel about him now. I barely know him. What if he has changed since I was younger? What if he's a horrible beast?!"

"I know Inu Taisho raised Sesshomaru to be a leader with respect and honor. I know he will treat like the princess you are. If doesn't, I will teach him a lesson on how to treat my little girl."

I giggled. I could picture Sesshomaru getting beat up by my father. I loved my father, he knew just how to make me smile.

"I love you, daddy."

"Prepare for dinner, Kikyo and Bankotsu are visiting."

"Oh, lovely."

I had no problem with Bankotsu, he was great. It was Kikyo I couldn't stand. She loves to flaunt the fact that she found Bankotsu at young age. Bankotsu came from a huge family of pureblood Vampyres, all boys. Kikyo and I were the first girls in his family since his other brothers had yet to mate. They were all great! Kikyo didn't deserve him, but he could control her unruly mouth and could stand her pompous attitude. I got ready for dinner, ran down to our dining room, and sat down on side of father.

"Oh, Mother!"

"Kikyo!"

My mother ran to hug Kikyo and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"Father!"

Kikyo ran to my father next.

"Kagome."

"Kikyo."

"Kagome!"

Bankotsu came in right after Kikyo with a huge smile on his face. He was trying to hide a box from me behind his back.

"Bankotsu! What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Is it for me?"

"Yes, its from your sister. it's a coronation gift."

"Thank you!"

Kikyo really got me a gift. I tore the package open to find this monstrosity of dress and bows. It was a Victorian styled emerald dress with a three tiered black petticoat. Each layer of petticoat was held together by bows on each side of the petticoat (1286594935457_hzmyalibabaweb13). I held the dress up for the family to see.

"Oh, the dress is just adorable Kikyo."

"Thank you Mother. I saw it and immediately thought of Kagome."

I looked to my father, who grimaced at the dress. Banksotsu gave me an apologetic smile, my mother was smiling, and Kikyo was smirking at me.

"I am not wearing this ghastly dress! I would never be able to show my face again if I wear this to my coronation."

"Kagome, that is a nasty thing to say. You should be grateful!"

"Then you wear the dress if you think its so great!"

"Kagome, do not talk to your mother that way."

I stuffed the dress back into its box and put the gift on the floor.

"I refuse to wear that dress."

"You will wear it, Kagome!"

"No, I will not!"

"You should be grateful! I went out of my way to find you a gown for your coronation and now you don't want to wear it. You should be grateful that I am doing anything for you at all since you're ruining the bloodline marrying a Lycan!"

"Kikyo!" My mother screeched.

"Well, she is."

"You are a vile, loathsome creature! I feel sorry for mother for birthing such a evil spawn and for Bankotsu for having a heart to love such a beast! I may be marrying a Lycan, but I am doing it for our people. What have you done that deserves praise?! And you are to be their next Queen!"

Everyone went silent. I excused myself from dinner and apologized to Father and Bankotsu. Later in the evening, I received a visit from Inu Taisho. A knock sounded on my door a few moments after his arrival.

"Come in."

"You look as lovely as you were as a child. I am here to give you a gift for your coronation tomorrow. "

I unwrapped the gift, only to find it was another dress. However, this dress was beautiful. It was a gold and turquoise chiffon gown with moss around the neck. It flowed to the ground in a array of metallic chiffon(Screen shot 20120601 at 12.26.04 PM.).

"Its gorgeous!"

"It was my late mate's. It was her coronation gown."

"I cannot accept this. It is much too lovely and I know it hold found memories for you."

"I want you to have it. My first mate has long passed and I have no daughters to pass it on to, so I agreed it was the best decision to give it to you since you will be my first daughter in a few weeks."

"I would be honored to wear such a lovely gown. Thank you Inu Taisho."

"I know this must be truly frightening for you. You are the bravest young lady I have ever met. Even when you were a child, you never showed fear toward my family because we are Lycans."

"I do not care if you all are Lycans. I am afraid that no one will accept me because I am a Vampyre. How can I be a queen to all of your people when I know nothing about them?"

"My second mate, Izayoi, is a human. She is their queen and she knew nothing about Lycans before we mated. You remind me of her. In time you will know all there is to know about Lycans and I'm sure Sesshomaru will love teaching you."

"Is Sesshomaru different from when I saw him last?"

"Well, you will see tomorrow at your coronation."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

"Goodbye, Inu Taisho."

After Inu Taisho left, I hung up my gown and went to bed. I could not sleep, however, my thoughts were plagued with Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything, except the storyline!

Pleas Enjoy :D

Inu Taisho hoped that Kagome could see past his son's cold heart and hard exterior. Inu Taisho told Kagome nothing of the heartless person Sesshomaru had become. He could hope to the moon goddess her warm soul could change Sesshomaru.

"I do not need a mate, Father!"

"We have discussed this, Sesshomaru. It was agreed you would marry Princess Kagome when you came of age and you are well pass the age of mating. The council has decided that you must take a mate before you can become Alpha."

"How can council decide my authority? I am the rightful born Alpha."

"The council is very wise, Sesshomaru. I believe this union between you and Princess Kagome will be key to the peace that this pack needs."

"I need a mate who will give me pure offspring, who is strong, and knows what her place is."

"This is exactly why I could not trust you to find your own mate if such a mate exists. Kagome's is a courageous young lady. She is willing to leave everything she knows to become a mate of a Lycan. Would you be willing to do the same if you were in her position? Her coronation is tomorrow and you will be present. Am I understood Sesshomaru? "

"Hn."

The last thing that Sesshomaru needed was a mate. He could rule his pack without a mate just like his father had before he mated that human, Izayoi. All Sesshomaru could remember of this Kagome was a young girl who was trusting and curious. Sesshomaru could not help but think about how time could have changed her. What if she nagged? What if she needed constant attention like most princesses he was unfortunate to meet? Sesshomaru returned to his quarters, his thoughts consumed with his soon to be mate, Kagome.

Today was the day. I will be presented to the clan as a heir to her father's throne and my soon to be mate will be announced. I had only a few moments to myself before my mother burst into my room screeching!

"Kagome, wake up darling, today is the day!"

I was thrown head first into the hot springs filled with scented oils and sakura blossoms. After my bath, I was put in the chair in front of my vanity for hair and make-up.

"I want her make up to be natural nothing over the top or bold. I want to her hair out of face, a bun perhaps." my mother directed.

A few loose tendrils of curls framed my face.

"No loose hairs, Mia!"

"Leave them."

My mother huffed in annoyance and I rolled my eyes. Today was about me, not her. After my hair was finished, it was time for my dress.

"Mia, retrieve my dress from my wardrobe."

"Yes, Princess."

As Mia returned with the dress Inu Taisho gave me, my mother went into a frenzy.

"This is not the dress Kikyo gave you."

"Mother, I told you, I refuse to wear that dress. This dress was a gift from Inu Taisho, we wouldn't want to upset our guest of honor's father by refusing his gift, would we?"

My mother had no choice, but to agree. As I going to change, a servant frantically knocked on my door.

"Enter."

The servant bowed.

"My Queen, I am sorry I have to interrupt, but I have come to inform you that Prince Sesshomaru has arrived."

"Thank you."

The servant bowed once again and left my room.

"Kagome, please hurry, we must not keep our guest and Sesshomaru waiting!"

My mother left without another word. I knew she needed to get ready and I couldn't be happier she left. She was making me more nervous than I already was. I slipped on my dress and could not help but to admire the beauty of the dress once more. A knock at my door brought me from my thoughts.

"Sweetie, it is time."

"Coming daddy."

I stepped into the great hall with my mother, father, Kikyo, and Bankotsu. Father was in his finest royal garb and my mother wore our family colors that matched my fathers. Kikyo and Bankostu were also garbed in the royal colors of black, red, and silver. My mother was the first to start gushing.

"Oh that dress is absolutely beautiful, Kagome."

"Where is the dress I bought you?"

"Inu Taisho gave me this as a gift."

"You look very beautiful, little sis."

"Thank you, Bankotsu."

My father stared at me with a new look on his face.

"How do I look daddy?"

My father pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"You look as beautiful as the day you were born. Kagome, I will always love you and no matter when you are mated with children of your own, you will always be my little girl."

Tears slipped from my eyes from my father's words.

"I love you too daddy."

My mother started fussing about my make up and soon it was time to announce us to the clan. I could hear the booming voice of the royal announcer as my parents entered the ballroom.

"Your Majesty, King Kiyoshi Isamu Higurashi and his mate, Queen Kun-Loon Emi Higurashi. Princess, Kikyo Sayuri Kusao and her mate, Bankotsu Takeo Kusao."

As my family was called off, I was left in the great hall alone awaiting my announced entrance. I was growing nervous by the minute and finally my time was coming.

"The Royal family introduces into our clan, second heir to the Higurashi throne, Princess Kagome Akemi Higurashi."

As the doors opened, I held my breath as I made my entrance. I stood at the top of the grand staircase for a moment and smiled for my clan. As I descended down the steps, my eyes caught with loving eyes of my father. As I neared the last step, my father held his hand out to me and I gladly accepted it. The court applauded with happiness as my entrance was over, but this was far from over. As my family retreated together to the royal table, I knew it was time for my actual coronation. My father stood proudly in front of our coven.

"My people, today I am proud to introduce another daughter into our fine coven. I stand before you today, ready to start a new era in our kingdom as we welcome into our coven Alpha Inu Taisho's son, Sesshomaru, and his family as Sesshomaru will soon be mated to our lovely Kagome. I hope this union will be fruitful and bring peace between our families. Now it is time for the crowning and the oath of my beautiful Kagome."

I tried to look for Sesshomaru, but I couldn't find him among the crowd. I curtseyed to my father as a servant brought forth my crown and father placed it own my head. My father grabbed my hand and brought me up from my curtsey. Standing as straight as possible and head held high, I began my oath.

"I, Princess Kagome Akemi Higurashi, second heir to the Higurashi throne, pledge my loyalty to my coven with promise to bring prosperity and peace in all the days of my eternal life."

As my father kissed my forehead, the coven erupted in applause once more. It was time for my first dance. The first dance is between the princess and their mate; and if a princess is not mated or soon to be, the princess will dance with her father until a suitor comes forth and asks for her hand. I waited for Sesshomaru, nervously, until my eyes caught the piercing golden eyes that have plagued my dreams since I was a child.

Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything!

The Royal family introduces into our clan, Princess Kagome Akemi Higurashi."

Anger flowed through Sesshomaru's being at the sight of Kagome. Sesshomaru immediately turned towards his father.

"You gave her my mother's dress?! Did my mother mean so little to you that you give away her things as if they were nothing?!"

Inu Taisho didn't regret giving Kagome the dress, but he could not help but feel as though he had just driven an even bigger wedge between the two.

"It was a wonderful gift to give to Kagome as she will be the new Alpha's mate soon enough."

Sesshomaru stayed silent his anger reaching a new level.

"I believe she looks beautiful in the gown. Don't you think so, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru took this time to admire Princess Kagome. His father had been right, she looked stunning in his mother's dress. She definitely changed physically since he was a pup. She grew to be about 5'7 to his 6'5 stature; her face, once so innocent, now delicate from maturity; her body had also took womanly features. she had hips wide enough for child bearing, long slender legs, generous breasts, and a firm backside. Sesshomaru had to admit that Princess Kagome had grew into a gorgeous woman, for a Vampyre. Sesshomaru was taken from his thoughts by his father.

"She is waiting for you."

Sesshomaru eyes traveled over the crowd to finally meet Princess Kagome's.

My gaze never wavered, as I locked eyes with Sesshomaru as he began to walk towards me. When we were inches of each other, Sesshomaru bowed and held his hand out to me. I curtseyed and accepted his invitation. The band slowly began to play. Hands locked together, I followed Sesshomaru to the middle of the ballroom. My eyes followed Sesshomaru's other hand to my waist as I softly laid my hand on his shoulder. As we began to dance, I suddenly became self-concious of my long clumsy legs.

"You look quite stunning in my mother's gown."

I smiled and mumbled a thank you

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes." I admitted.

While we were dancing, I had the opportunity to study Sesshomaru. He was handsome. His his beautiful white hair had been tied back into a ponytail. I flexed my hand to feel the muscles there. He was still taller than I, for which I was relieved. his hands were huge as one nearly engulfed my waist. He wore strange markings on his cheekbones and a cresent moon that graced the center of his forehead. Sesshomaru's facial features were sharper, giving him this regal air about him.

"You are staring."

I blushed.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

I was taken back by Sesshomaru's sudden cold attitude. I didn't have time to dwell on it because Inu Taisho interrupted our dance. Sesshomaru stiffly walked off as I began to dance with his father. I turned to Inu Taisho with an uneasy expression, hoping I did not do anything wrong.

"Do not worry about Sesshomaru, darling. He has been that way since the passing of his mother, my first mate. I do hope my son has been on his best behavior tonight."

I laughed.

"Sesshomaru has been a perfect gentleman."

"Splendid! You look lovely tonight, Princess."

"Thank you, but please call me Kagome."

"Alright, I must take you to meet the rest of the family."

"I would love to."

Inu Taisho guided me to a table where a woman holding a little girl and a young man were sitting.

"Kagome, this is my mate, Izayoi, my son Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's ward, Rin."

Sesshomaru has a child?

"Hello to you all."

The little girl, Rin, reached out to touch my hand.

"My name is Rin!"

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Kagome."

"I know who you are. You're the Princess Lord Sesshomaru is going to marry and have babies with! Rin can't wait to have a little brother or sister."

Everyone laughed as I paled.

"So you're mating the ice prick, eh?"

I looked to the boy, who looked like Inu Taisho except he had cute fluffy ears.

"Are those real?"

I reached over to tug on his ears.

"Hey! Stop that; those are sensitive."

I put my hand over my mouth to silence my giggling.

"I apologize. I'm Kagome."

"Yea, I heard Inuyasha."

"Come dance with me."

"I'm not sure Sesshomaru is gonna' like that."

"Is he here?"

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked onto the dance floor. The band began to a waltz.

Sesshomaru could not believe that he almost lost control. She's a Vampyre!

'But you want her…' his beast commented. When Kagome began to flex her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, his beast almost tore off his mother's dress and rutted with her right there. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was innocent, he could smell her purity. Sesshomaru smiled at the thought that he would take her innocence. That, combined with her natural scent of sakura blossoms were enough to bring out his most primal instincts. That angered him that he could not control himself around Kagome. When he caught her staring at him, it was too much. When his father stepped in, Sesshomaru got away from Kagome as fast as her could.

"Have you no care for the woman who is about to be your mate?"

Sesshomaru turned to the woman. This was Princess Kikyo, Kagome's elder sister. He could not see the resemblance between the two. While they were both blessed with their father's blue black locks, Kikyo's eyes were a cold black.

"We have not had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Princess Kikyo. You must be Prince Sesshomaru."

I bowed as a sign of respect as she curtseyed.

"You have yet to answer my question, Sesshomaru."

"Must I?"

Sesshomaru watched as Princess Kikyo huffed and took a deep breath.

"You don't have the power to even to control my younger sister. Pity."

"What is this nonsense you speak?"

"Have you enjoyed the show of your darling wife and brother?"

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Kikyo's glare.

Inu Taisho watched as his son's eyes glowed red, his claws elongate, and sighed.

Sesshomaru had released his beast.


End file.
